


Happy Anniversary

by gay_hp_ships



Series: HP lesbian smut (cause we deserve it) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Edgeplay, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_hp_ships/pseuds/gay_hp_ships
Summary: Hermione and Pansy go out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their anniversary, but Pansy has no idea about the surprises in store for herP.S this is basically porn
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: HP lesbian smut (cause we deserve it) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Happy Anniversary

"Are you ready yet?" Hermione asked, making the bun on top of her head tighter as she walked in to hers and Pansy's bedroom.   
"Almost" Pansy called out from the bathroom as she adjusted her skirt. It was rather short only going down to her mid thigh, and it was pleated meaning she walk and spread her legs unrestricted. She loved it, because not only did it match her style, but it was also a gift from Hermione.   
Hermione walked in and leaned against the wall as she watched Pansy complete the look, putting on her cherry red lipstick, making sure the entirety of her hair was curled, and pulling on her dark, knee high winter boots. "You look stunning" Hermione complimented her from her perch, making her girlfriend smile and blush. "Though I do believe that sweater is mine" she said referring to the top, which was caramel in color and had long sleeves, Pansy had chosen to pair with the skirt.   
"What's mine is yours remember" Pansy said, walking over to her lover and placing a gentle kiss on her lips in an attempt not to ruin either of their makeup. "Though if you really want, I suppose I can take it off".  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "Come on, we better get going if we want to make it in time for our reservation" Hermione said, grabbing Pansy's hand and leading her out of their apartment and onto the street.   
"Can you please tell me where we're going" Pansy whined, almost begging for the information. When Hermione gave her no response, other than shaking her head, the other girl crossed her arms and huffed.   
Hermione grinned, feeling slightly turned on at her girlfriends childish actions. "I'm sorry, but I promise you, you'll enjoy this evening". Her words seemed to please Pansy enough that she went back to holding her hand and walking down the street, while Hermione quickly stole a glance down at her handbag, where one of the surprises for tonight was waiting.  
They stopped when they came to Pansy's favorite restaurant, Aux Fleurs, a higher end restaurant that Pansy had only ever gone to once, but had instantly feel in love with it.   
Pansy smiled gratefully at her girlfriend reaching up and placing a quick kiss on her cheeks. "Thank you".  
Hermione smiled, grabbing Pansy's chin and kissing her on the lips. "Only the best for you, dear Pansy".   
They walked inside, and was greeted by one of the wait staff, neatly dressed in a white blouse and black pants, her red hair down into a plait at the back of her head. "How can I help you" she asked kindly, smiling at the couple.   
"Hi there, I have a reservation for Hermione Granger" Hermione told her, smiling as she squeezed Pansy's hand.   
"Yep here you are" she said, collecting two menu's and leading them to their table. The way the table was set up was so that Pansy and Hermione were across from each other, which did not work for Hermione's plans for the night.   
"Sorry to be a pain, but is there any chance that me and my girlfriend could sit next to each other?" Hermione asked sweetly, tilting her head and smiling sympathetically.   
"Of course" the waiter said, nonchalant, clearly used to customers weird inquiries and desires. She moved the chair and cutlery over, though it was quite a tight fit, since the table was only made for one person at each end. "Sorry about it being so uncomfortable, if you want I can try and see if there's a larger table?".  
"No this is fine" Hermione said, smiling at her. "I'm sorry about being such an annoying customer"  
The waiter simply smiled, telling them that she's be back in a few minuted to take their orders, before walking back to the front dour to help another party who had just walked in.   
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Pansy asked, quirking her eyebrow, a sign of her curiosity, as she clearly was not so used to peoples seemingly odd desires.   
"Are you sure you want to know?" Hermione asked, and then, after receiving a quick nod, leaned over, placing one of her hands on her upper thighs and began whispering in Pansy's ears, "I think I want to run my fingers through your pussy, and give it the attention it really wants" Hermione smirked, leaning back, pleased with the results, as Pansy squirmed in her seat, rubbing her thighs together.   
Pansy bit her lip, trying to deny the sudden pool of wetness that now lied between her legs, her limbs involuntarily spreading a result, giving Hermione hand free access to her pink cunt. "What if we get caught?".  
"Than you better be quiet, hadn't you" Hermione whispered again, her hand inching up slowly till it was right about to touch her pussy when it suddenly stopped. "But I won't if you don't want to".  
Pansy, who was now so turned on and had only sex on her mind so much that she could barely think straight, simply nodded before whispering that if they got caught she would be the one to blame.   
Hermione simply chuckled, before finally touching her where she wanted it so bad through the red frilly lace of Pansy's panties, feeling the wetness that had already gathered there. "Looks like someone already had plans for tonight, wearing such naughty underwear".  
Hermione began to rub Pansy's pussy through the lace of her panties, causing her to quietly groan, making her bite down on her lip harshly to stop any other sounds escaping her mouth.   
"Have you decided yet" the waiter had returned, and was oblivious to what was going on underneath the table, Hermione continuing to gently rub Pansy's pussy, which was getting wetter with every passing second  
"Hmm, I think we'll have some bruschetta for starters, and then the carbonara, Pansy dear, what do you want" Hermione turned her head to face her lover.  
"I'll have the same" Pansy managed to squeak out, her voice unusually high, and for a moment she was sure the waiter would notice something was going on, but she simply continued writing on her pad.   
"Any thing for drinks and dessert ladies" she asked after she finished writing what she had already gotten.   
"two glasses of wine, and two of your chocolate-caramel pudding for dessert please" Hermione said with a smile, the waiter nodding and walking away and into the kitchen.   
Pansy whimpered under Hermione's touch. She had just the right mix of abilities to keep her far from the edge, meaning they could go like this for hours, and still always stimulating and making her feel pleasure.  
"You're such a good kitten, you know that right" Hermione whispered into Pansy's ear, as she pushed Pansy's underwear to the and pushed one of her fingers into Pansy's gaping hole, causing her to groan, before quickly biting down on her lip. "And you're dripping wet for me" Hermione said, chuckling to herself.   
"Here is the wine" the waiter said, putting the glasses down in front of them. "Your starters should be out in fifteen minutes, but is there anything I can get you in the meantime?".  
"No, I don't think so" she said, said, slightly pouting and shaking her head. "Pansy, is there anything you want?".  
It took a few seconds for Pansy to process the information, before she shook her head, not willing to trust her own voice.   
The waiter smiled at them again before walking away.  
"Good girl, see, it's not to hard not to get caught" Hermione said with a chuckle, "though let's see how you cope with this" she said before inserting another finger into Pansy's wet pussy, her walls clenching down on the new object.   
Pansy moaned quietly, the majority of her noises being concealed by the way she was roughly biting down on her lip, so much that she was worried that she would soon draw blood.  
"You're not allowed to cum till I tell you you can, otherwise you will be punished" Hermione whispered in her ear, her voice sweet and innocent, before she began to gently rub her clit.  
Pansy nodded, despite feeling herself begin her journey to the edge.   
They continued like this, Hermione pumping her fingers in and out of Pansy's pussy and rubbing her slit with her thumb, causing her to let out just audible moans and whimpers, begging for release, till the was on the edge, fighting her orgasm away with every being in her body   
"Your entrees" The waiter had returned, and quickly delivered the plates, before saying that their mains would be delivered shortly.   
"Come on Pansy" Hermione said, chuckling to herself, "have something to eat"  
Pansy nodded, her skin pale, as she picked up the piece of bread and took a small bite out of it.   
Hermione leaned into Pansy's body and whispered in her ear "you can cum now darling".  
That was all Pansy needed as she let her resolve fall, her orgasm washing over her in waves, each one hitting her differently, her pussy spasming around Hermione's digits, all the while managing to remain silent.   
When her orgasm was finally over Hermione giggled, pulling her fingers out of Pansy's cunt and sucking on them before she picked up her bruschetta and eating it.   
"So, are we done?" Pansy asked with skepticism.   
Hermione laughed, clearly shocked that Pansy could think such an idea. "Of course not, why don't you take a look in my handbag".  
Pansy quickly complied, picking the large bag up and putting it in her lap, before opening it up and looking inside. Inside was her purple vibe that had ten different levels of power and was one of Hermione's favorite things to tease her with. Pansy gasped in shock at the fact that Hermione had the guts to bring it here.   
Hermione smirked and took the handbag out of Pansy's hands and put it at her feet before quickly grabbing the toy in one hand, and the remote in the other before placing it at Pansy's entrance and turning it onto the lowest setting.   
Pansy whined lowly at the vibrations that were now running through her body. "Mmhhh, more Hermione, more please" she begged, grinding her hips down to get more friction but also trying to keep everyone else in the restaurant in the dark about what was going on.   
"So needy, though I always give a lady what she wants" Hermione said with a laugh before slowly pushing the toy inside Pansy's pussy, until it was completely inside her, before removing her hands.   
Pansy and Hermione ate the plate of food eagerly, Hermione never once changing the setting, driving Pansy insane, as it was just enough to keep her pleasured, but not enough to get anywhere.   
As a final resort to try and get something more than the dull vibrations rocking through her, she began to try and subtly grind down on the chair, and rubbing her thighs together, anything to get some friction were she really needed it.   
However, it was not so discreet that Hermione couldn't notice her actions, as she clocked her tongue and shook her head. "Tut tut, none of that now in search of an orgasm, or I'll make you orgasm so many times you're begging me to stop".  
Pansy, complied with her wishes, suddenly stopping before letting out a groan, missing the small amount of pleasure she was able to get. She however felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter, until she was sure she was leaking onto the chair.   
After a few moments of Pansy being nearly completely still, Hermione decided to reward her by turning the toy up two levels, which made the toy move quicker and slowly build her up to her orgasm, though it would be an hour if not more before she reached it.  
Though Pansy was clearly grateful, letting out a low moan, her pussy feeling full.   
"You like that darling, you like that I'm teasing you out in public, you like that at any moment one of these people may be able to tell you've got a vibe in you snatch and you're begging to cum" Hermione paired her words with turning the toy up to the highest level, almost making Pansy scream, if not for the fact she stuck her hand in her mouth.   
Pansy quickly felt her orgasm come rushing towards her, her pussy clenching around the toy. But then, right as she was about to cum, the toy was turned off, leaving Pansy's pussy spasms and wanting more.   
Pansy orgasm fell away from her, leaving her wanton and needy. When she finally settled and her orgasm was well and truly gone, Hermione turned the toy up to high again and with it came the quick return of Pansy's orgasm, but just like last time, right as was on the edge Hermione turned the toy off.   
They continued this five or six times, until the main dishes came out, when Hermione turned the vibrator on high again. This time however she left it there, and Pansy's body, which had long been denied the orgasm it so wanted, cummed just as the waiter was putting down the plates.   
Pansy wanted to scream as her pussy spasmed and clenched around the toy, her orgasm being dragged on and on for the fact that Hermione had not stopped the vibrations, each wave bringing fresh pleasure, enough to drive her insane.   
When she finally recovered Hermione kissed her cheek gently. "Good girl, and happy anniversary"


End file.
